Beyond Power: The Story Of Vyxin
by Morgan64
Summary: The story of the most powerful animob, Vyxin the Vex Rabbit
1. Chapter 1

_"The night... it calls upon my soul."_

 _"Master..."_

 _"Yes Wilson?"_

 _"You are needed in the main hall."_

 _The storm grew heavy outside the Woodland Mansion. Vyxin the Vex Rabbit and his assistant, Wilson the White Tiger had been locked inside for many many years._

 _"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE"_

 _"What on earth does mean Wilson? Why does it want us here?"_

 _"I'm not entirely certain Master... What is your name?"_

 _"MY NAME IS MASTER BLOCK"_

 _"Master Block?"_

 _"YES I CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT GOES ON IN THIS MANSION WHO GOES IN AND GOES OUT"_

 _"So... when can we expect to be going out?"_

 _"YOU ONLY GO IF YOU HEED TO MY RULES IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU LEAVE THE HARD WAY"_

 _"Tell us why. Why are we here?"_

 _"YOU ARE HERE FOR REASONS I CANNOT SAY THE OTHERS WILL JOIN YOU VERY SHORTLY"_

 _"Others? What others? Wilson, do we have guests coming?"_

 _"Not that I'm aware Master."_

 _"IT IS AS I SAID BEFORE I CONTROL WHO GOES IN AND WHO GOES OUT PLAY BY MY RULES AND YOU MAY GO FREE... HA HA HA HA HA"_

 _ **To be continued...  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_"THEY WILL BE ARRIVING VERY SOON "_

 _"Master Vyxin."_

 _"Yes Wilson?"_

 _"Should we prepare for the guests?"_

 _"I've already done so Wilson... but, if you could be so kind..."_

 _Vyxin floats to a drawer and takes out some notes._

 _"Hand these to whoever comes in."_

 _"Yes Master Vyxin." Wilson bows, and stumbles out into the halls to wait for the first visitor._

 _"THE FIRST VISITOR HAS ARRIVED"_

 _The Master Block opened it's doors. Two ninjas stepped in. One had an orange ninja suit, and their face was covered. The other had blonde hair, a cloth wrapped around her eyes, and was clad in a sleeveless dark purple ninja suit, with a light purple belt._

 _"Here. Please take this."_

 _Wilson handed the notes to the two ninjas, and escorted them to the left hallway._

 _"You'll be sleeping in one of the rooms in this hallway, but first, Master Vyxin would like to have a word with you."_

 _The orange ninja looked around, but saw no one._

 _"The room is empty."_

 _"He will arrive shortly. He is in the other hallway gathering his employees."_

 _"Very well."_

 _As thanks the two ninjas bowed and entered the room. The blonde ninja sat in one of the many chairs at the table._

 _"I hope there's snacks. I'm hungry."_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"THE SECOND VISITOR HAS ARRIVED"_

 _Three young ladies stepped through the door. One had green hair, green eyes, wore a black coat, dark green shirt underneath, yellow shorts, and green lace up boots. The second one had pink hair and red eyes, had a red coat, light red shirt underneath, gray blue pants, and red shoes. The last one had black hair with a red streak in the front, brown eyes, dark red coat, yellow shirt, gray shorts, and brown boots. Wilson bowed to them, and handed them the notes._

 _"Please follow me."_

 _Wilson led the three ladies to the same room the ninjas were in._

 _"Master Vyxin will be with you shorty."_

 _The ladies thanked Wilson for being so kind and gracious, as a fellow with green hair and a white jumpsuit stepped into the room._

 _"I'm sorry I'm late Wilson. Master Vyxin told me to come here."_

 _"It's fine Hector. I understand."_

 _Wilson bowed and went back to the entrance to wait for the next guest._

 _"THE THIRD VISITOR HAS ARRIVED"_

 _Before the visitor stepped through the door, young girl with with pink hair, dark eyes, red gloves, brown top, gray dress, gray shoes, and pink wolf ears on her head came out from the right hall._

 _"The study Wilson?"_

 _"The study, Julia."_

 _Wilson nodded. Julia ran off to the study in the other hall as the next guest stepped through._

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A young fellow with dark skin, dark green hair, green eyes, wearing green pants, gray shoes, and a gray coat with green sleeves stepped through the door._

 _"Manifred?"_

 _"Hello Wilson."_

 _"I've not seen you here in ages."_

 _"I know... I know..."_

 _Wilson could see something in his eyes. Something secret. Pain. Maybe._

 _"Please follow me sir."_

 _Wilson led the young man to the room where the others were as another fellow with dark skin, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green jumpsuit, yellow shirt underneath, and a pair of blue tennis shoes came by._

 _"Meinherd."_

 _"I took the secret passage, Wilson."_

 _"Ah. Could you please make our guests feel at home?"_

 _"Of course I can."_

 _After Wilson went back to the door Meinherd and Manifred stepped into the room._

 _"It's been a long time Manifred."_

 _"Yes. It has, Meinherd."_

 _Meinherd heard hurt in his voice. As if he was pained by something from his past... or someone._

 _"Master Vyxin."_

 _"Yes Wilson."_

 _"He's back."_

 _Vyxin paused. He stared blankly at the book he was reaching for._

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
